<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going to Hell by bashfulglowfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671527">Going to Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly'>bashfulglowfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Dark Generals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age, Gen, Nudity, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nephrite's going to Hell...and he's planning on enjoying every minute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Dark Generals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going to Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nephrite entered the room, shut the door behind him and leaned against it.</p>
<p>The other three men in the room took note of the silly grin on his face.</p>
<p>“What’s with the stupid look on your face?” asked Zoisite, his bottle green eyes narrowed as if to protect his vision from the brightness of Nephrite’s smile.</p>
<p>“I’m going to Hell.”</p>
<p>Jadeite rolled his eyes.  “We’re villains.  That’s a given.”</p>
<p>“Oh, not that Hell, little boy.” Nephrite walked over and ruffled Jadeite’s hair then sat down next to Kunzite.  “A completely different one.”</p>
<p>Kunzite gave a subtle sniff.  “Have you been drinking?”</p>
<p>Nephrite ignored him.  “Did you know that when the Senshi transform, they’re naked for a while?”</p>
<p>The jaws dropped.  “N-naked?” asked Jadeite.</p>
<p>“Naked.  Nude.  Nekkid.  Without any clothes.  As bare as the day they were born.  N A K E D.”</p>
<p>Zoisite’s hands clenched into fists.  “Just which one of them did you see naked?”</p>
<p>Kunzite stared at him, shocked at the growl in Zoisite’s voice.</p>
<p>Nephrite laughed.  “Not yours.  The new one.”</p>
<p>There was a brief scuffle when Jadeite pounced and tried to slam Nephrite’s head through the floor.  Nephrite kicked him off and smoothed the disarray that Jadeite created of his hair.  “Not yours either, idiot.  There’s a new girl.  Jupiter.”</p>
<p>Kunzite’s gray eyes turned to flint at the rapturous tone.</p>
<p>“What’s she like?” asked Jadeite as he picked himself off the floor.</p>
<p>“Taller than the other three.  Auburn hair in a ponytail.  Green’s her color.”</p>
<p>“So, what is it about her that is going to make you go to hell?”</p>
<p>“I’ve figured out that they’re all about 13 or 14 years old.”</p>
<p>Nephrite grinned at the shock on his fellow Generals faces.  His hands moved in an hourglass shape.  “She’s got an incredible figure.  Legs for days.  And those boobs…a man could get lost between those for months on end.”  He laughed.  “Oh, yeah.  We’re ALL going to Hell.” </p>
<p>Kunzite sniffed.  “I’m not.”</p>
<p>Nephrite laughed even harder.  “Famous last words, Kunzite.  Famous last words.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>